


Dream!Casey

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Future Fic, Hockey, alternative universe, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Dereks convinced he's dreaming and is on a mission. Casey is convinced he has a concussion and tries to jog his memory. Dream!AU





	Dream!Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LwD  
> AN: Please note: This is a repost of my story "A Snap Shot" Ch. 308 on Fanfiction.net

Derek's body started to stir, and he didn't like it. He was still too exhausted from the night before. It was a close game, and he had gotten slammed into the boards too many times to count. His body was aching with fatigue. They lost by one point, which left a grumpy Derek. Naturally, he went on to fight with Casey, because who else could he take his anger out on? They said a few things, things that they had never said to each other... it was bad. He knew he went too far, but he was too stubborn to take any of it back.

When he finally got back to his dorm and into his bed, he had no intentions of moving for many, _many_ hours. But the sun shining through the window was too bright, begging him to wake up. He pulled the comforter over his head, pulling a spare pillow he never realized he had, into his chest. He snuggled himself deeper into the warmth of his bed, which felt a lot bigger on that particular morning. He refused to wake up. There was just no way he was getting out of bed.

"Der-ek," Casey groaned from somewhere inside his room.

 _Casey?_ he thought Why was she in his room? Part of him was curious, but a bigger part of him couldn't be bothered. "Go away," he mumbled squeezing his eyes tightly, trying his best to hold on to the feeling of sleep.

"You're going to be late," she went on again in that nagging tone he knew all too well. He could even picture her face and glaring eyes.

Now he was annoyed. She shouldn't be in his room! He pulled the blanket off his head and opened his eyes, ready for a screaming match. But the room was bright at first, it took a while for his sleepy eyes to adjust to it. But when he did, it was sensory overload. Too many things to notice at once.

He realized he wasn't in his dorm room. He was in a large bedroom decorated in blues and green tone connected to en-suit bathroom. Inside the doorway connecting the bathroom stood a half-dressed Casey. And that was just way too much on its own. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a black bra. Her hair and makeup done, and she was putting on her earning looking at him impatiently.

He looked at her for about 30 seconds. He smiled, shaking his head, "Nope," he decided, turning back around, snuggling deeper into the bed and warmth that now he recognized as Casey's side of the bed. "I'm dreaming," he decided.

"You are not dreaming!" he heard her reply from the bathroom.

And that's when it hit him. If it were a dream, then he should be able to control it. He pulled the comforters off his head and looked at her once more, this time with a mischievous grin.

This time she was buttoning up a blue silk blouse, which was pointless really. If it was a dream, it was coming off anyway.

"Come back to bed, Case." he tried using his bedroom voice.

This was not the first time he dreamt of a half-naked Casey. And maybe it should scare him that his subconscious could even depict Casey in such a way, but it didn't he had been dreaming of her body since the day they met years ago.

Casey only rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt "Get up. I'll make you breakfast and drop you off at work. You can sleep in the car," she sighed, stepping out of the room fully dressed and ready, leaving him alone.

He could have ignored her, but he was really determined to manipulate the dream. Reluctantly he got out of bed, found some decent clothes, and followed the smell of bacon to what seemed to be their kitchen. The apartment was beautiful, but he didn't really stop to appreciate it. He was hungry. Had he eaten before bed the night before? Because he felt like he could _taste_ the bacon Casey was making him.

"Here," she shoved a sandwich wrapped up in foil into his hands before he got a chance to sit down at the counter. "To _go!_ " she stressed pushing his shoulders. "You're going to make me late," she huffed, leading them downstairs to the apartment complex's parking garage.

He looked around and saw many fancy cars, following Casey's path until they reached her car. Apparently in Dream!Casey drove a sleek black on black Camero with a purring engine. His eyes went wide. Dream!Casey had good taste.

Derek slid into the passenger side seat, buckled in and ate his sandwich as he devised a plan of action. He was going to sleep with this beyond hot Dream!Casey… somehow.

"That is _so_ hot," he admitted as he watched her pull out their apartment complex and onto the main road.

"You say that every time," she smirked, sounding smug about it. She pressed down on the pedal and made the car go just a bit faster, clearly appreciating the compliment.

"Because it is!" he defended his logic.

"Yeah, yeah." she dismissed him altogether. "Coach better take it easy on you today. You really scared me last night Der," she frowned, sounding different than before. There was no attitude or smugness to it. It was sincere and raw.

"I did?" he asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Uh yeah!" She scoffed, shooting him a quick look. "I should have made them taken you to the hospital. You could have a concussion," she explained, the frown still tugging at her lips.

"I'm fine," he replied almost instinctively.

"That's what you always say."

"So, what happened last night?" he asked, munching on his forgotten food.

"You know what happened." She replied dryly.

"Humor me?" he shrugged.

"Der... " she spoke slowly this time. "You do you remember...right?" she asked, sounding more worried by the second.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Oh god." she pulled off of the main street within seconds. "What do you remember?" she asked turning to him panic after they were properly parked.

"Like... the last thing?" he asked, scrunching his features up confused.

"Yeah!"

"Going to bed last night," he replied easily.

"Oh!"Casey sighed with relief. "Ok, good," she replied, a smile flooding her features, her hand reaching out to start the car again.

"In my dorm," he added before she could move the car an inch.

"What?" she froze, looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Last night I had a game... We had an argument. I went to bed." he shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Because it wasn't. This was simply a dream he was having.

"In your dorm?" she asked in a shaky breath.

"Of course. Princess don't freak out, ok? This is just a dream. I'll wake up in a few minutes. In the meantime," he smirked, peaking at the backseat of the Camero. "Can we have car sex? I don't think I've dreamt of that yet." he admitted, nonchalantly.

Casey stared back at him in shock. "I'm taking you to Emily. And you know we've had car sex, you idiot!" she groaned, pulling back onto the road frantically.

Derek frowned. This Dream!Casey was not fun. "Why are you taking me to Emily?" he asked, even more confused now.

"Because this is not a dream, Derek!" she argued. "I think something happened last night when you got slammed into the boards." Casey frowned. "They said you were fine, but clearly you're not." she murmured to herself.

"Where does Emily fit into this? Oh my god, are we going to have a threesome?!" he asked sounding way too excited about the idea. That had never happened in his dreams before!

"Emily's a doctor, Derek." Casey's explained through gritted teeth. "And if you mention sex one more time, I am personally going to cut your balls off Venturi! Understood?" she glared, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, got it." he hunched over in his seat pouting.

* * *

Emily, the doctor, (no seriously, she wore a white coat and everything!) shined a light into both his eyes and ask him too many pointless questions.

"I don't _see_ anything wrong. But you're right, he's got amnesia. The last thing he remembers is our second year at Queens," Emily clarified, speaking to Casey.

"But..." Casey pouted.

Emily cut her off quickly. "Don't freak out. It's only been a few hours. Give him a few days, I'm sure he'll start to remember." Emily promised with a smile. "Get him out of here. Take him home. Baby him, I'm sure he'd love that." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Show him pictures and tell him stories. Hopefully, it'll jog his memory a bit." Emily suggested, taking one more look at Derek.

Casey sighed looking at Derek as well. "Come on you big lug. Let's go home."

* * *

"Do you not remember me?" Casey asked softly.

Derek was being babyed. His head in Casey's lap, she was running her fingers through his hair as they watched their wedding video. Derek was hardly paying attention, Casey's hands were too distracting. His eyes kept falling closed, he'd wake up soon, he thought.

"I remember you," he promised looking up at her sad droopy eyes. "I just don't remember _us_." he explained. Which was weird because even in his dreams sometimes he had memory that belongs to it. But not this time. "You could try to remind me," he winked. But then he realized what he had said, and his hands reached out to cover his groin. "Please don't hit me," he begged, sounding panicked, remembering her earlier comment in the car.

Casey stared down at him for a moment, debating something in her head. "No, you're right." she nodded, slowly bending down towards Derek. "I can try to remind you," she whispered pressing her lips against his innocently. And finally, Dream!Casey was on board with the whole sex thing!

"I'm gonna wake up _so_ sticky," Derek groaned when he felt Casey's hands reach towards his belt.

She pulled back in response stilling her movements instantly.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. Keep going," he smirked, enjoying himself.

* * *

"Case," he stared after a while.

"Hmm?" she hummed from her spot on his naked chest. Her fingertips brushing against his skin ever so softly.

"How did we get together?" he finally asked.

Casey didn't say anything for a while. But suddenly she was lifting her hand, finding his arm. She dragged her fingertips up to his palm until her fingers filled the gap between his. "You held my hand." she whispered turning to kiss his naked chest. "That was it. You held my hand. And you didn't let go." she finished, looking up at him again. "Don't let go Derek," she begged.

"I won't," he promised bowing his head to reach her lips again.

* * *

When Derek woke up he was cold. Like, _really_ fucking cold. But it felt familiar.

"Derek!" He heard Casey's voice yell. "Open your eyes or so help me, I will-"

"You'll what?" he asked, calling her bluff so naturally, blinking up at her slowly. He could only focus on her face, everything around her was too bright. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Back to Dream!Casey. Back to happiness.

"Oh, thank god!" she muttered, slapping his chest out of frustration.

It hurt her more then it hurt him because he was wearing his pads...In fact he was wearing his whole uniform. And he was laying on the ice on the side of the rink, with medics around him. But Casey was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, putting the pieces together quickly.

"Only a minute or two," she whispered with a frown. "You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at him again.

He smiled, reaching his gloved hand out to her. "I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry... I had the craziest dream." he told her.

"You can tell me about it later," she replied, squeezing his hand back. "They're going to take you to the hospital, ok?" she asked him slowly.

"Come in the ambulance with me," he told her. Not asking, but telling, because he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He promised Dream!Casey he wouldn't.

"Ok," she replied quickly with a nod. "Ok."

 


End file.
